


Another Incarnation

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pendragon & Co Winter Holidays [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Another Incarnation

**Author:** sidhe_faerie (@faeriefantasy)  
**Title:** Another Incarnation  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count:** 657  
**Characters & Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Coal the Cat  
**Triggers and or Warnings:** None  
**Prompt 44:** Character a and b were going out to celebrate (whatever you want) but they found a hurt kitten on the road, they decide to take it home and take care of it (sadpendragon)  
**Summary;** A hungry shivering ball of wet black fur comes back for another incarnation.  
**Authors notes:** Written for Pendragon and Co. Winter Holiday Exchange. Modern “Coal the Cat” story

 

**Another Incarnation**

Morgana walked out of her building and headed for Merlin pacing beside his car in the car park.

Merlin looked up and sighed dramatically. “Finally! We are going to miss Arthur’s speech.”

Morgana shrugged. “We won't miss much. He gives the same speech every year.”

Morgana headed around to the passenger side of the car. She froze when she heard a noise in the bushes. “Merlin, there’s something in the bushes over there.” She pointed to a holly bush.

Merlin glanced at the bush. “Yes. Berries. Now get in the car.”

The sound happened again.

“Merlin, go in those bushes and find what is making that sound. Please it might be hurt or something.”

Merlin pulled out his mobile and used it as a torch. He went over and parted the bushes until he found what he was looking for. He reached in and pulled out a small black kitten.

Morgana rushed over. “It’s just a baby. Is it hurt? It looks like it’s cold and hungry.”

“Must be a stray. Maybe its mother left it here. We should put it back.”

No! We can’t. We have to help it.” Morgana stroked its little head. “It’s shivering. Do something, Merlin.”

“I'm not a vet. I don't know what to do.” Merlin looked at the little dirty ball of black fur in his hands. The kitten looked back at him and mewed.

Morgana looked at him pleadingly. “You're a doctor. Isn't almost the same thing?”

“No, Morgana, it isn't.” Merlin sighed. “Let's get the poor thing inside. I can't see anything out here in the car park.”

Morgana smiled and led the way back inside and to her flat. She opened the door.

Merlin took the kitten straight into the bathroom. He put it in the sink and checked it for broken bones. After a few minutes he realized it was just cold and hungry. He also found out the kitten was a she.

Morgana found some chicken in the fridge and chopped it up as Merlin gave the kitten a warm bath. She brought the chicken and a saucer of milk into the lounge and placed them near the heater.

They sat the little kitten on the floor with the food and watched as it gobbled down the chicken and milk. When the kitten was done it looked up at Merlin and Morgana and burped.

Morgana laughed. “Aren't you a darling?”

“We should put notices around. She may belong to someone.” Merlin picked up the kitten and handed her to Morgana.

“I will but if no one responds then I’m keeping her.” Morgana's phone rang in her purse. She took it out and winced. “It’s Gwen.”

“What are you going to say?” Merlin asked.

Morgana answered the phone. “Hi Gwen. Yeah. We’re sorry we missed it too but Merlin had a medical emergency. Its fine now. Is Arthur really mad? Good. See you tomorrow.” Morgana put her phone down. “Arthur isn’t mad and I sort of told Gwen the truth.”

Merlin looked at the kitten and frowned. “I think you should call her Coal.”

“Because she's a black cat?” Morgana cuddled the little ball of fur.

“No because that's what we called her before.” Merlin shook his head. “It's just a feeling I have.”

“Another one of those feelings?” Morgana looked worried. “Like my dreams?”

Merlin nodded. “Welcome to your new life Coal. In more ways than one.”

One month later. Coal stretched lazily as she woke up from her nap. She wore a green collar with a bell on it. She slinked off to the kitchen for a meal.

In the kitchen, Merlin smiled as Coal jingled past him to the milk saucer. “Coal has put on some weight.”

Morgan turned from the vegetables she was chopping and followed his gaze. “I’m glad she’s here with us and not hungry and shivering on the street. It just as it should be, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded. “Yeah.”


End file.
